Why cant I tell you?
by merrr16
Summary: Elliot is having trouble expressing his true feelings. An appearance of a certin girl dosint help. Blood x Elliot
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I tell you?

A Blood x Elliot story

I don't own HnKnA or the wonderful characters in it.

Ch.1

I thought to myself as I made my way to the boss's room. Why couldn't I tell him my true feelings? Why was it so hard to say those three simple words? Well four if I include his name.

Blood, I love you

The words kept repeating in my mind. But whenever I would open my mouth there was nothing but silence.

Damn

"Blood?" I opened the door; As usual Blood was working hard at his desk.

"Oh Elliot, Come in" His velvety voice said. I did as told.

"I finished the stack of papers. Is there anything else you wish of me to do?" Blood kept me very busy however I didn't mind at all. After all he saved my life so I owe him. I'd do anything for that man.

"No that's all for today. I need to read the rest before anything can be done with them."

"Yes boss. And may I ask what you will like for dinner?" He shot me a questioning look.

"Dinner? Isn't that a servant's job?"

"It is but since I have no more work for the day, and I love to cook, I'll prepare dinner"

"Very well, make chicken parm. That way those damn twins won't complain"

"Yes boss! I'm on the job" And with that I left the room.

Chicken parm was a simple dish to make. However when you had two very annoying twins in the kitchen with you, it wasn't

"Out of the way stupid Rabbit" Dee said

"Yeah we need a drink" Dum said

I felt my ears twitch. "I am trying to cook dinner. AND IM NOT A RABBIT!"

"But you are stupid" Dee said

"Yeah you're the one saying you're not a rabbit when you are" Dum said

"I've told you a million times I don't like carrots I like carrot dishes so therefor I am not a rabbit"

"There the same thing" Dee said

"Stupid rabbit" Dum said

"Why are you making dinner anyway?" Dee said

"That's a servant's job" Dum said

"I have nothing better to do. Unlike you to I do my work. Speaking of which get back to work."

"Oh so that's it you're sucking up to boss" Dee said

"Hay brother I bet he loves boss" Dum said

"W-what? I do not!" I felt blush heat up my face.

"You like blood! You like blood!" Both sang.

"Shut up!"

"You know it would be easier" Dee began

"If you just told him already" Dum finished

"That way he can reject you faster!" They both said.

"OUT!" My face was bright red half because I was blushing the other half because I was so annoyed with those twins.

The bloody twins ran out and went back to their post but I was still annoyed even with them gone. Why couldn't they just mind their own damn business? So what if I was in love with Blood. Once I was ready I know I will be able to tell him. However…

"That way he can reject you faster!"…

Would he? Would he just laugh in my face and say he doesn't feel the same? Man how was I ever going to tell him now? Damn those twins. After dinner was done I made a plate, a cup of tea, and headed to Bloods room once again. This time he was finished with his work.

"All done I see. Here I brought you dinner. You must be hungry." I placed the plate and the cup of tea on his desk.

"Elliot I would have come down if you got a servant to tell me it was ready."

"Oh it's alright. You were busy and I wasn't sure if you were done, so I brought dinner to you." The twins were right about one thing I was a suck up.

"And what about you Elliot, Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hum? Oh well I'm going to head down to get myself a plate. I wanted you to get yours first"

"I see you may go now Elliot."

"Yes boss" Once again I left his room. Once again I was too afraid to say how I really felt. Too afraid to even ask if I could stay and chat as friends. Blood why can't I tell you?

The next morning started just the same as any other. However little did I know things were going to turn upside down. My list went as follows.

Get blood up.

Yell at the twins to get to work

Make breakfast

Complete a large amount of paper work

Yell at the twins for not keeping their post

Talk to Blood about what events are coming up

Yell at the twins some more

Join the tea party.

That was my life. But today went differently. I was currently at job #5 when things changed. As I approached the twins to yell at them I noticed a girl with them. A frightened girl that they were going to kill.

"Hay you two leave that girl alone and get back to work!"

The two looked at me and the girl sighed relief. I wouldn't have it though after all in this country no one was really as they seemed right? So I pointed my gun at her.

"I'll take care of this one"

"No you won't" Blood said. Where the hell did he come from? That man has skill.

"I don't want blood to get on my property. If you're going to kill her take her into the woods first"

"Kill me! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wonder onto your property. Please I don't mean to cause any trouble" That girl spoke. So she can speak after all.

"What's your purpose here?" Dee said

"Girly" Dum said

"I was just seeing what was here. See a perverted rabbit man with white ears brought me here and…"

"You mean Peter White?" I asked. Peter brought her here? That was unlike him.

"Oh, so you are a Fournier." Blood said.

"A Fournier!" The twins said together.

"Please do excuse my Employees for their rude behavior." He took her hand "Allow me to make it up to you by inviting you to a tea party I'm having"

She slapped his hand away. How dare she slap his hand away. After all he was being …nice.

"It's fine!" And she raises her voice how rude was this girl?

"Do as you wish young lady but my offer will always be open. So if you do change your mind please stop by"

"Umm, thanks." With that she walked away.

"That girl is odd" Dee said

"Yea but I kind of like her, she was going to play with us" Dum said

"Well that's over so back to your post" I demanded.

"Who are you to order us around?" Dee said

"You can't tell us what to do" Dum said

"Yes but I can" Blood interrupted. "So back to work"

"Yes boss!" The both went back to work, leaving me alone with Blood.

"You seem in a good mood today Blood"

"Well Elliot it's not everyday we get to meet a foreigner. With her here things might just get more interesting"

And that was it. That's what started it all. That is how Blood and that girl met. I soon learned her name was Alice. Peter brought her here because he loved her. So unlike him. I did not hate Alice but I was afraid of her and Blood falling in love after all he looked just like her ex. If that happened…I would never have a chance, I would never tell him how I feel.

End of ch.1 theirs more to come!

Please RxR I love reading reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Why can't I tell you?

Ch.2

(Please allow me to clear one thing up in this chapter Alice has been in wonderland for a while so it's not the day after the first chapter. If that makes sense. I'm sorry for the skip but I had to for my idea)

I stood outside Bloods door just staring into space. Moments ago a servant told me he wanted to see me. But that's not why I wasn't myself. It was because of earlier that day. Alice had stopped by and Blood invited her to the tea party tonight. He was taking such interest in her. He had to like her just a little. Man what am I going to do now? But just my luck before I could open the door it opened from the inside and slammed right into me.

"Oww! GOD DAMN IT!" I covered my nose with my hands to stop the blood from falling to the floor.

"Oh Elliot there you are" Blood said closing the door behind him. "You know standing behind doors can be dangerous" he smirked.

"No shit!" I yelled. Wait a minute shit I just yelled at Blood. "I-im sorry blood I didn't mean to yell at you it's just I…" I never finished because in that moment Blood had taken my hands and lowered them to see my face. Damn the one time he's close to me and my face is bloody. But wait he has my hands. My hands are in his. Luckily the blood on my face covered up my blush.

"It dosin't look broken. So your work won't get interrupted. Go clean it up."

"But what about the paper work?" I protested.

"Not today. That's why I wanted to see you. Today we have a day off."

A day off? We hardly ever have days off. Why today?

"But why?" I asked.

"Miss Alice is over. Since we have a guest I figure no work will get done anyway."

No work…because of Alice?...That was it then he did like her, even if he didn't admit it, he had to.

"Elliot. Go clean your face" He demanded. I walked to the bathroom without hesitation.

I cursed to myself. Elliot you stupid hare. Stupid, stupid hare….The blood slowly seeped out so I had to clean up fast and apply a few Band-Aids. I looked so stupid. A knock came on the door breaking me from my thoughts.

"One minute!" no doubt it was a servant. However when I opened the door, after cleaning up the blood, I was surprised to see Blood. The person Blood.

"All clean Elliot?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I felt my face blush. Was he checking up on me? Did this mean he cared?

"I need to talk to you" His voice was serious. But I had no idea if this was good or bad. I closed the door and leaned against a wall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I didn't get it. What's wrong with me? What did he mean?

"I don't understand"

"You're not yourself today" Now I get it. Blood could read me like a book. After all he was my best friend and has been for a while, so he knew me well enough to know when something was up.

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't get enough sleep is all" was my response. Stupid stupid stupid….

"Elliot tell me what's wrong. You're not tired, you sound more depressed." No I couldn't. Not now but he said it like an order. What could I do? Do I spill everything I've kept inside? or do I run and hide?

"Blood let it go." I walked away after that too afraid to turn around and look into his glaring eyes. His beautiful yet glaring eyes. I chose to hide.

Blood might have been my boss but he knew well enough when I needed some space. So for the rest of the day I sat in my room and thought. I had to tell him. So what if he liked Alice, if I told him he would then know he had other and better options. I felt bad thinking like this. I didn't hate Alice, not one bit. I just didn't want to see her be the one to end up with Blood. I couldn't stand thinking of them as a couple. Couldn't stand to imagine them holding hands, or cuddling, or even kissing. No! I shook my head. But I would accept Bloods decision. Damn it now I'm starting to sound like peter white.

The day went by slowly but now it was midnight. The tea party was starting. I made my way outside to the long table.

"There you are" Blood said as I took my seat next to him. Alice was on his other side. Dee, Dum, and Boris were on the other side of the table.

"Stupid Rabbit" Dee said.

"Showing up late" Dum said. I just glared at them.

"Elliot! What happened to your nose!" Alice asked noticing the bandages right away.

"Oh I got in to a fight with a door" I laughed. To say the truth I was feeling a little better now. Until both twins burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god you lost!" Dee said laughing.

"To a door!" Dee finished also laughing.

"That's the best!" the both said. Boris joined them in laughing at this point. He did a good job holding it back.

"Guys that's not funny he got hurt." Alice defended me. Just like she would defend anyone who got hurt. She really was a sweet girl.

I didn't hesitate in taking a piece of carrot cake and a cup of carrot tea. My favorite things to have at a tea party.

"Sorry to not get off subject but how did you lose to a door?" Boris asked amused to hear my excuse.

"Well.."

"I slammed it into his face when I walked out of my room" Blood interrupted but spoke the truth. Not like I was going to lie anyway. But the way he said it made it sound like he did it on purpose. The trio went back to laughing as hard as they could. Amused by how I got defeated.

"Score one for boss!" The twins said together. I just glared as I took a bite of my cake.

"But you didn't mean to right?" Alice asked.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was there? No I didn't do it on purpose." He took a sip of tea. I was relieved to hear him say he didn't mean it. In his own way. Blood would never show a soft side around others. But I knew deep down he had to have one. Despite my down mood the tea party was fun. Afterword I even managed to get to talk to Alice. I planned this all out while I was in my room.

"Alice!" I ran up to her in the hall.

"Hi Elliot! Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes this is going to sound out of the blue but please don't ask questions. I need to know what you're feelings toward Blood are" I said it and for a moment there was silence.

"That is out of the blue but I don't like him if that's what you mean, like I mean that by I don't have lovey dove feelings for him but I consider him a friend" Alice said exactly what I wanted to hear all along. He wasn't in love with Blood.

"I'm so happy to hear that Alice."

"You like him don't you?" She said.

"w-what? That's crazy I just wanted to know if you did."

"I can tell you like him. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But if you don't tell him he will never know and one day someone might come along who dose tell him and then you'll never get your chance to express your feelings. I'm sorry that was cheesy."

"No Alice your right. Thanks."

"Just remember to be yourself and say exactly how you feel"

"I will. Now I will leave so you can get some sleep. Good night Alice."

"Night Elliot."

Alice went into her room and I walked to mine. Should I tell him tonight? No it was far too late he needed to sleep. I would tell him tomorrow.

(Ok so this is the end of chapter 2 I plan on having one more chapter. Chapter 3 shall be the last…maybe. I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the first I put together all the stuff I could come up with. I have a slight idea for the next chapter but if anyone has ideas feel free to give em.)

Elliot- when will I final be with the man of my dreams!

Me- soon enough elly belly.

Blood- *sips tea*

Please read and review I love comments and stuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Why can't I tell you?

Ch3

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been having computer issues and then I got out of my heart no kuni no alice phase but I'm finishing the story now so you can put the torches and pitch ax's away Lol

Please enjoy

I don't own heart no kuni no alice or its characters

The next day I got up like usual and walked to bloods room.

"Blood, you up yet?"

No answer. Figures. I walked in anyway figuring he was still sleeping. I was wrong. Once inside I saw him at his desk working.

"Oh! You're up?"

"I didn't go to sleep"

"Blood that's not good."

"I could care less. The day off backed us up on work so get your pile and get it done. Also make sure Dee and Dum are working."

Good old blood. Work work work. Ever since I started working for him it was work work work. However I never did mind the work. Just liked being around him. Today was the day I would tell him but I might as well get some work done first. Blood seems way too busy to care about anything.

So that's what I did. Starting with those damn brats.

"Get up now!"

"You're not the boss of us!" Dee said

"Yeah stupid rabbit, go away were sleeping" Dum said

"Get the hell out of bed now!" these two will never be easy to work with. But finally after a half hour of fighting they finally came out and went to work. Though I don't blame them for fighting. They had to stand outside and guard the gate and today was a rainy day.

Next on the list was the skyscraper high pile of papers. If I never had to do this much work again I would be happy. After they were done five hours have passed. Now was time to talk to blood.

"Hay blood you in there?"

"Come in"

I did. This time when I walked in though he was done with his work.

"All done I see"

"Yep. Are you?"

"Yes" I put the finished papers on his desk. "So I have a question. Or really just something to tell you"

"What is it?" he asked so uninterested like.

"Is there anyone special to you?"

"Excuse me?" he was caught off guard. So funny to see him confused.

"Do you like anyone?" maybe if I rephrase it.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Well cause wouldn't it be nice to relax a bit with a special someone. To make life less boring?"

"Dose this conversation have a purpose Elliot?"

"Yes, see I've liked you for some time so today is the day I come out and say it. I love you Blood so that means I care about you. And if you want me to leave than I shall." Wow that was easier to say than I thought. The rain must be making me mellow today.

"whoa, whoa. Elliot, what are you saying? You love me? are you kidding me?"

"No, blood. I'm not I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure about my feelings."

"So what is it exactly you want from me?"

"Just for us to be a couple I guess. Isn't that what people usually do when they like each other?"

"Who said I liked you?" Damn that came out wrong. Damn you blood and your way of going around the main subject while still being on it. Damn your questions.

"Do you?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"How would I know that?"

"What do you mean?" he wasn't making since.

"Well I don't think about pointless things so I really wouldn't know if I do or don't love you"

Pointless? How was something like this pointless? Was he serious? I was in love it a man who thinks love is pointless?

"Elliot!"

"yeah?" I snapped out of it

"If you are true about how you feel I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." He wants to give us a try? I guess that would be better than nothing.

"You mean give us a try?" I had to be sure.

"Yeah that is what I said."

"I'd love that!" I was so happy even if it was only a try I had him now didn't I? I wasn't expecting it to happen like this but he said yes without saying yes. I knew him very well and now I could say he was mine.

"So ellie belly you best get one last pile of work done before tea time."

I blushed at the sudden nick name, smiled, and went off to finish some more paper work.

DONE! Not sure if I'm all too happy with this story but it dosint matter what I think it matters what you people think. FYI reviews make a story better too just to let you non reviewers know who want to read more but never review. I think I'm going to stick to one chapter stories for now until people learn how to leave a review.


End file.
